


The Man Who Began to Beg

by Alex the Omega (Alex_Omega_442)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Angst, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton Has ADHD, Alexander Hamilton Has Anxiety, Alexander Hamilton Loves Coffee, Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alexander Hamilton has Nightmares, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson Fluff, Angelica Schuyler is good friend, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Caring George Washington, Character Death, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, F/M, Genderfluid Thomas Jefferson, George Washington is a Dad, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, James Madison Has Anxiety, John Laurens Angst, John Laurens Being an Asshole, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Philip doesn't deserve this - im sorry, Philip is to pure, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Philip Hamilton, Protective Eliza Schuyler, Pure Eliza Schuyler, Separation Anxiety, Sick James Madison, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, Worried Parent George Washington, im still sorry, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Omega_442/pseuds/Alex%20the%20Omega
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was the youngest Secretary of Treasury ever. Sure he had a horrible past but life was looking up. He had a beautiful wife, a loving child, a steady job that paid well. Hell, even Jefferson couldn't seem to ruin it.Though someone did. Coming home early for once Alexander never thought he'd find what he saw.His beautiful wife was ripped form him now he must find out how to navigate life, raise his son, and still keep his job.Running to his best friend John Laurens will he get his life together or will the forced relationship force him to do something he never thought he would. Will a certain enemy help him? Or will his life truly shatter as it threatens to every day?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Ripped Away -

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Turtle Boi but i love this trope. Sorry maybe

Alexander couldn't help but smile on his way home. It was almost 6 o'clock at night and work and just let out. He was on his way home, early for once and was excited to surprise his wife and loving son. He had had a rough life but it was looking up, he married his high school sweetheart, had a son his second year of college. He was the youngest Secretary of Treasury ever at the mere age of 24. He had wonderful friends, a loving family, a stable job and hell even Jefferson couldn't mess it up. Or so he thought. 

He opened his front door and his smile dropped instantly. Something was wrong. The normally tidy living room was askew and destroyed, this wasn't Philips doing. The lamp at the end of the loveseat was broken and so was the coffee table. The TV Flickered from where it had been shattered while on, the chair tipped over and couch cushions missing. Eyebrows knit together Alexander walked into the kitchen just off the living room. Looking over the room he felt the bile rise in his throat and the tears prick his eyes. 

There on the kitchen floor lay Eliza, at least her body. Her deep brown hair matted and crusted with dried blood from her head, blue dress torn and stained. Crimson blood covered the flood in large puddles the largest under his darling wife. Collapsing next to her he held her close, her unrecognizable face pressed into his shirt blood soaking his clothes as he sobbed loud and ugly. As he sat on the kitchen floor sobbing he heard a noise from the hallway leading to the bedroom. Looking up Alexander notices the small figure of his son standing there shaking his own sobs muffled by the overly large hoodie he snagged from his father's closet. 

" D-Daddy!" 

His wail broke the pain of the moment, rushing over Hamilton picked up his son holding him close not letting his gaze meet the scene in the kitchen. 

"I'm here buddy, I'm here." 

"Daddy, m-mommy" 

"Shh I know, I know" 

Holding his young son on his hip he dug his phone out of his pocket. Wiping away his tears for his son Hamilton quickly called 911, then he called one of his best friends. 

"Aye! Alexander! How you doing!" 

"Hey Herc, We need to talk Professional" 

"Alright, what do you need" 

"You know I'm Secretary of Treasury, I need you to get Burr and get to my house Immediately the police have been contacted."

"Alex, Burr is head of Secret Service I'm on my way what are we talking though" 

"Something Happened to Eliza, Pip was home" 

"Oh god, I'll be there as soon as I can" 

With a click, the line went dead. Kicking his shoes off as to not track blood through the house he walked carried Philip into his room and set him down. 

"Hey Pip, how bout you play with daddy?"

Giggling happily Philip grabs his stuffed animals and toddler back to Alexander ready to play not understanding the reality of the situation. Soon enough there was a knock on the door before Mulligan's voice could be heard. 

"I'm in here Herc!" 

Hercules walked into the child's room with Laurens on his heals. 

"I brought John" 

Alexander smiles sadly and stands Philip back in his arms. Handing the child over to his adult look alike he leaves the room with Mulligan. As they enter the kitchen the scene from before has changed, now police, secret service, and FBI fill the living room. A sheet has been thrown over his wife's body as one of the police came up to him. 

"Sir, I have a few questions but I think you'd like to change first" 

Looking down to see Eliza's blood still on his clothes he nods in a slight daze letting Hercules lead him to his bedroom and pick out clothes for him. 

"Alex, are you ok?" 

He looks up at his friend to be met with a worried expression and a clean set of clothes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me change so we change hurry this up. " 

"Course bud" 

Helping the dazed man get out of the bloody clothes he slipped them into plastic bags. Once in the clean clothes, both men walked back to the office from before. Alexander sat through the extensive questioning and the questioning of his son. Throwing what he'd need in his old duffel bag Hamilton grabbed his son and left his apartment going home with John Laurens with a two-week mandatory work leave from the President to heal. 

He had already decided if not for Philip he would go completely crazy and he only begged whatever god may exist that he never be taken from him. 


	2. I Loved You Once -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe John isn't who he acts to be.

The first night at John's was like any other stay over they had had but by the end of the first week there, John wasn't who he seemed. Three days after the incident as it the Hamilsquad referred to it as, John Laurens forced Alexander into a relationship with him. Alexander, of course, tried to refuse but how could he when John beat him within an inch of his life. Threatening to beat him in front of Philip the next time. 

Two weeks later and Hamilton was still at John's, Philip had no idea what was happening behind the scenes of course. 

One afternoon while Philip was in daycare and John at work. Hamilton sat on the kitchen floor sobbing begging Eliza for forgiveness. Begging whatever god may be out there to save him. 

The front door open at 3 pm like it did every night to reveal a hospital worn John Laurens. Alexander sat on the couch scrolling through his phone chatting with Peggy between scrolls. John walked into the living room with a growl. 

"Who are you talking to slut?" 

Alexander immediately dropped his phone 

"No one sir" 

"No one? Then why is your phone blowing up with messages" 

Stalking over John grabbed a handful of his chocolate locks and yanked so the smaller male was standing before him. 

"I'm sorry sir! I was talking to Peggy!"

"By god you are a slut! You killed Eliza now you're going after her baby sister!" 

"Sir! We're just friends" 

Growling loudly a knee made quick contact with Alexander's ribs, an audible crack upon impact. With a cry of pain, he fell to the floor waiting for the beatings to stop. The pain ebbed its way across his chest as he slowly stood glad that John had left to pick up Philip. Limping his way upstairs Alexander changed his clothes and used makeup to cover the already forming bruises. Once he was presentable for his son he went back downstairs and started to make dinner as not to anger him further. As he cooked Alexander smiled softly as he remembered his earlier conversation with Peggy. Just two more days then he could return to work. Just two more days. 

That night when Philip got home he seemed more tired than usual so after a light supper, Alexander sent him to bed to rest. Once tucked in he turned to John. 

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Alex" 

"Don't Alex me! Pip is 4 years old! He shouldn't look like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders! What the Fuck did you tell him!" 

"Oh that, he asked me in the car why we looked so alike. I said it was because I'm his real daddy. " 

"You Bastard!" 

"But it's true, you were always away and Eliza wanted a warm body. Her pussy was so soft and warm" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

Alexander threw a punch but it barely did any damage. John grabbed his wrist and snapped it, Alexander was only thankful it was his left and not his right as the pain shot threw him. 

"You want to fight me? You're barely 5'2 I'm 6'3 id love to see you try" 

That night Alexander lay at the bottom of the stairs, chunks of hair missing from being ripped from his skull, face bloodied and bruised. Left wrist and a couple of ribs broken. As he lay there on the bottom of the steps a broken beaten man all he could think was. 

Damn, I loved him once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Please Not Him


	3. Please Not Him -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton's first day back to work. He gets held up and returns to the worse thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So Sorry my Cinnamon roll

Alexander woke up early on Monday, made sure his suit was clean, and that Philip was ready when he left. Like every morning he dropped his son off at daycare before walking to the Treasury Building. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the build. John couldn't get him here, he didn't have ID to get in. Walking to his office he sipped his large coffee and collapsed into his chair with a groan of pain. Damn. He would have gladly gone to the hospital the other night for his injuries but John forbad it and he was a trained nurse so why did he need a hospital. He hated himself for trusting him. 

Key clinking softly in the emptiness of the room as Hamilton, forced to time on handed, wrote out his new bill he was still trying to pass. Not even halfway through the document Jefferson came busting into his office. 

"I need these sign- What the hell happened to you" 

"I fell downstairs" 

"Jesus Hamilton self-destructive as ever I see." 

"Shut up, what do you want?"

"Washington needs these signed. " 

Hand cramping from trying so much one-handed he leaves his signature on the papers the cursive letters messier than usual. 

"Hamilton" 

"Go away Jeffershit" 

"Already with the nicknames? You've barely been back an hour" 

"Go Away" 

Hamilton sighed he would love to argue with Jefferson to get up in his face and prove him wrong on some kind of account but what if John found out? John would beat him worse and he didn't need that. He was sore from the night before where John forced himself on him, he hated it when John did it but he had no way to fight him so he just lay there taking it letting his body betray him as he was used. 

"Hamilton!' 

He jumped and flinched. 

"What the hell are you still doing here asshole?"

"Washington wants to see us"

"Oh"

Standing up he cursed under his breath with each step. It hurt to move, to breathe it hurt to be alive but he had to be. Had to be there for Philip. 

After a long day of fighting with Jefferson, refusing to go home and downing as many painkillers at possible Hamilton was ready to go to bed but he knew what waited for him at his new 'home'. But when the clock struck 9 and he knew he was overly late he hurriedly threw his stuff in his bag and as quick as his broken body would let him he went home. As soon as he opened the door he heard john's moans. He sighed and figured he has brought someone home. Not something he hadn't done before but the second he heard the small cry of his child he dropped everything and ran upstairs. 

To his horror there on the king-sized bed the two men shared was John and under him was Philip. He was sobbing loudly blood pouring out of his small ass definitely from being torn in the process. Bruises and handprints littered his small body as john thrusted harder into the crying child. 

"Look Pip! Look who joined us" 

"D-Daddy!" 

His small cry broke Alexanders heart 

"I'm here bud, I'm so sorry I wasn't here" 

"Make it stop daddy!" 

"I wish I could bud I wish I could." 

Alexander uselessly stroked his child's hair till john was done. When he left angrily Alexander cleaned up Philip and held him close. 

"I'm so sorry Pip. I never should've let for work" 

"D-daddy" 

"I know baby I know" 

Rocking him gently he held him close while he haphazardly threw things into his duffle bag again. This was the last straw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - My Shot!


	4. My Shot -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo soooo sorry for such the long wait. My mental health has been and still is shitty but I'm trying to be better about posting even if its crappy oneshots

Later that night once everyone was asleep Hamilton threw everything haphazardly into a beat up old dufflebag from his high school years. Once he knew he had everything he could take he crept into the next room and slowly, carefully, picked up his sleeping son. Holding him close to his chest he made his way to the front door holding what little belongs they had left. Squeezing his eyes shut in a moment of prayer to a god he lost faith in he ran out the door not even bothering to shut it behind him. He ran down the empty streets not caring if he looked like a mad man as he held his sleeping tramatized child close. His first thought was to go to his fathers but he knew Washington though welcoming did not need the stress of them in the whitehouse constantly, Herc and Laf where next but they were barely home as it was. Biting back any pride for the sack of Philip he made his way to the only place John would never suspect him of going. Thomas Jefferson"s house. 

Raising his hand he hesitantly knocked on the large townhouse door. Readjusting the sleeping toddler Alexander just hoped the door would open, and it did to reveal a cranky swearing Thomas in purple silk pj's and a messier than normal afro. 

"Hamilton it's three am this better be fucking - What is that a child?"

"H-He's mine, please let us in"   
  


Jefferson knew something was up when arogant Hamilton didn't shoot back a smart remark and kept looking over his shaking shoulders. Moving out the way to let them in Alexander entered and set Pip on the couch   
  
"What the hell happened to you two"   
  


"John"   
  
"John? John Laurens? Your friend?"   
  
Nodding he checked over Philip for anymore injuries ignoring his now burning broken ribs.   
  


"Thomas, John gave him something after he raped him and he wont wake up. Why wont he wake up?"  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder Jefferson gently pushed him onto the couch beside the child 

"Relax, I can see from here he's breathing. Now once he wakes up I'll take you both to the hospital_"  
  
That was as far on Thomas got before Alexander started having a meltdown, pleading not to go to the hospital. sobbing over his son, how he let down his dead wife, how maybe he shoulder have died sooner the panic complete and consuming. Pulling the younger male into his chest Jefferson hummed softly   
  


"Sleep doll, We'll figure this out. Tomorrow is a new day"   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again im so so sorry. 
> 
> Next Chapter - New Day -

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter - I Loved You Once


End file.
